


Biology lessons

by butmostlymeo



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Romance, gadge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmostlymeo/pseuds/butmostlymeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madge Undersee is horrified when she's placed in the regular biology class. To make matters worse, her lab partner is held back senior Gale Hawthorne. Modern day au Gadge</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. August

She could do it. She could make it. It would be a lot of hard work but Madge was positive she could get through Honors Biology relatively unscathed. After all, she was an Honors Student. She was in AP English, AP US History, AP Calculus AB, and AP Psychology. She wasn’t quite ready for an AP science class, but honors she could do, she had managed to do well in her honors science classes in the past. Sure Honors Chemistry was the closest Madge had ever come to a B on her report card, but she had straightened that out. She marched right up to the smartest guy in class and begged him to tutor her. She offered to pay him, but all Beetee wanted was freshly baked cookies before each session, which she was happy to provide and by the end of the semester her final report card for sophomore year shone with an A- in Honors Chemistry.

She didn’t have too much pride to ask for help, but she did have too much pride to be in a regular class.

However, after two weeks it was becoming increasingly clear that Madge was not going to make it through honors biology. She had failed both of her quizzes, could barely keep up with the discussions in class, and embarrassingly copied down her lab partner’s observations because she had no idea what to look for. Even the book was confusing. No words were in bold and there were hardly any pictures or graphs or anything that might help her follow along. She knew it was a long time coming when Ms. Coin asked her to stay after class one day. She slowly gathered her things and made her way to Ms. Coin’s desk where the woman sat. Even sitting down she had an imposing air about her. Madge stood in front of her, nervously shifting from foot to foot. It was like she was on trial and anxiously awaiting her sentence.

“Miss Undersee, I don’t think I need to tell you that you haven’t been living up to my expectations for this class,” she said, her voice showing no sympathy. Madge fought the tears welling up, but she couldn’t say anything. Ms. Coin wasn’t wrong. Madge was failing miserably, something she had never done before. There was just something about science that didn’t click. It had always given her trouble. She figured biology would be different. It was the science of fucking life, and she was alive wasn’t she?

“I know Ms. Coin. I will immediately get a tutor and I’ll do better on the next quiz. I promise,” Madge pleaded.

“I’m afraid that the speed in which we move in this class is going to be too much for you. Ms. Trinket has a regular biology class this same period. And I think that it would be a much better fit for you.” At those words Madge felt the ground disappear beneath her. A better fit? What the fuck was that supposed to mean? Madge was not a regular student, she was just going through a rough patch.

“What? No. I really think I belong in this class.” Madge said firmly. Whining wasn’t going to work on Ms. Coin, Madge had to stand firm. Ms. Coin frowned.

“Really? And do you really want to know what a less than stellar grade would do to your GPA?”  
Madge froze. Not her GPA. She was firmly in the top ten of their class and she wanted it to stay that way. Junior year was the most important one to show colleges how dedicated she was.

“Okay,” Madge finally said in a quiet voice. To her embarrassment, Ms. Coin had already spoken to Ms. Trinket and made all the arrangements to switch Madge into the “regular” class. To make her humiliation complete Madge had to turn her book in because apparently the regular class uses a different one that Ms. Coin referred to Madge as “more your speed.”

Deep breaths, Madge kept repeating to herself throughout the day. Her friend Annie asked her if she was upset at the end of the day on the way to their cars but Madge brushed it off. She didn’t want to tell her friends about this yet. She had essentially been called stupid and was demoted to a class full of imbeciles.

Regular classes were full of those… animals. She didn’t know a better way to put it. Full of the students who flouted authority and would purposely be rude to teachers. Students who didn’t care about their grades because they were too busy caring about what the person sitting next to them thought about their hair or else they were making weekend plans to get drunk or high. Madge entered the classroom the next day and was greeted by the sight of several of her classmates sitting on their tables and talking (yelling was more like it). She swore she saw a paper airplane being thrown. It was like every movie cliché of a “bad class” and Madge felt like the substitute teacher who didn’t know what she was in for. But she wasn’t. She was one of them. Ms. Trinket lit up when she saw Madge.

“Miss Undersee! How wonderful that you’re joining us!” Ms. Trinket stood from her desk and gathered a book in her arms. She walked over to Madge and extended it. “I’ve got your text book al ready for you and in this class we sit next to our lab partners and lucky for you there was an odd number so you don’t have to third wheel it!” Madge immediately wondered who her partner was going to be. Hopefully someone like Glimmer- the platinum blonde sat in the second row and as far as Madge could tell no one was sitting next to her. She was dumb as a bag of rocks but she was harmless. Someone that Madge could easily push aside and take over the work to ensure a decent grade.

“Gale Hawthorne will be your lab partner. He’s at the table on the right in the back,” Ms. Trinket chirped as if she hadn’t just doomed Madge to her personal hell. Gale Hawthorne was a senior. A senior who had flunked biology so he was retaking it. Not only that, but he was an obnoxious football player who felt that he could do whatever he wanted. And he often did. He was a tall, built guy with that whole dark hair, light eyes thing going on that so many girls found attractive but Madge found infuriating. She couldn’t stand people who knew how good looking they were. She took the brightly colored book that was obviously full of pictures and walked to her seat. Each step slower than the last until she stopped in front of the table where Gale sat playing on his phone, clearly engrossed in some silly game. She dropped her bag onto the table and his head jerked upwards and his gray eyes locked her blue ones. A slow smile spread across his face and Madge fought the wince that was threatening to overtake her.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” he asked as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest and making no attempt to hide his roaming eyes up and down her body. Thankfully the uniforms were pretty bland but that didn’t stop some girls from rolling up their khaki skirts and wearing the tightest possible polos. Madge just ignored him and situated herself at the table. She was going to get through this year saying as few words to Gale Hawthorne as possible. Gale chuckled at Madge’s apparent brush-off and turned his focus back to his phone. Where it stayed for the entire 50 minutes.

The first week in class continued like that, with Madge diligently taking notes and trying to focus amid the ruckus of the class and Gale finding other ways to entertain himself

“Maybe you should be taking notes.” Madge whispered.

“Nah, I remember this from last year,” he whispered back with a wink. Madge rolled her eyes.

“Obviously not well enough or you would remember that you failed last year.” Gale immediately stopped tossing his pen in the air and turned to look at her. His eyes flashed and Madge willed herself to not back down.

“Believe it or not, the second time around this stuff is actually sticking,” Gale said before he faced forward again. “Besides I just have to get a C minus to pass.”

“Wow, way to shoot for the stars,” Madge muttered under her breath. But much to her surprise for the remaining thirty minutes of class, Gale actually jotted down a few words in his otherwise empty notebook. Madge hated that she noticed that. After another week passed along with a surprising show on concentration from one Gale Hawthorne, Ms. Trinket began to review for the first test. She actually passed out sheets with vocab words that the students needed to know and practice questions. Madge took it and knew that it would be her lifeline but that she couldn’t ignore the other readings that had been assigned for the series of chapters they were being tested over. Madge was good at studying. It was something she had perfected, and it helped that Ms. Trinket actually proved to be a decent teacher. Sure sometimes she spaced out or would start class ten minutes late because she wanted to wait for her nails to finish drying but she knew what she was talking about and knew how to communicate it to those who might normally struggle in school. Madge hated that for this class she was put in that group, but she still sat her ass down at her desk that evening after doing a round of notecards for English class and finishing her reading for history and cracked open her biology book. If she was going to be stuck in a regular class, then she would damned if she didn’t ace it. In the middle of quizzing herself with flashcards, she wondered how Gale was doing. If he was studying, and if he had that stupidly intense look on his face.  
……………  
The next day in biology when she slid into her seat, the class was uncharacteristically quiet with her classmates actually looking at their books. Madge looked over and did a double take. Gale looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and his hair looked like it hadn’t been washed let alone brushed in days.

“Hey, are you okay?” Madge asked him. He turned to her and sighed.

“My dumbass little brother decided to try biking with firecrackers in his tire spokes and needless to say, it did not end well. And my mom was working a double so I had to take him to the ER where we stayed for 5 hours.” Madge gasped. She was not expecting that. She couldn’t help herself when her hand reached out for his arm.

“Oh my God! Is he okay?” Madge asked. Gale nodded.

“A couple of burns and a broken arm from where he fell off his bike but nothing that can’t be fixed with time. Needless to say, I didn’t exactly get a lot of studying done.” He gave Madge a small smile and fiddled with the pen in his hand, clearly waiting for the tests to be passed out.

Madge couldn’t help but feel bad. Gale really had been paying more attention in class. He spent at least half the time taking notes. Madge would know because she spent almost half the time watching him take notes, his pen scratching the notebook paper hastily as though he’ll forget what he’s supposed to write.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. You probably remember it all from last year anyway,” Madge said teasingly. Gale whipped his head to look at her and his lips stretched out into a smile. She couldn’t help but laugh. She never thought she would be encouraging Gale Hawthorne. She pat his arm before she was distracted by the test placed in front of her.

About two-thirds of the way through the test, she took a glance over at Gale’s paper and saw that he was stuck on a matching section. It tugged at her heart. It wasn’t his fault that he had to be at the hospital. If something had happened to her dad, her biology textbook would be the last thing on her mind. She snuck a peek at Ms. Trinket to find her reading a magazine at her desk. She took a glance at the short answer question she was working on and scribbled down the rest of her answer before flipping the pages of her test back. She inhaled quickly, not believing what she was about to do. She nudged his leg with her own. Her eyes stayed focused on her test until she felt his gaze. She looked into his grey eyes and slid her test a couple of centimeters towards him. His brow furrowed and he gave an imperceptible shake of his head. She nudged his leg again, hoping to let him know that it really was okay. It wasn’t some test of his virtues and she wouldn’t rat him out. He glanced at her test but with a final shake of his head he turned away from her.

Huh?

Did he just turn away her help? Madge didn’t condone cheating but this was different. This was a completely justifiable circumstance. Madge kept her eyes on him for a minute longer before looking at his test one last time before returning to her own.  
………………..

“What the hell was that?” Madge heard his voice before she felt his hand on her shoulder. There was an edge to it, but it was primarily tinged with confusion. He had stopped her right outside the music room where she went for her solo study.

“Nothing. I just thought you might want some help.” Madge replied evenly, “but apparently you didn’t want it.”

“That’s cheating.” Gale said, his voice containing no less confusion than before.

“Like I said, I was just trying to help. It’s not like I was going to give you my whole test. You were just on that matching section for a really long time.“ Madge said, not looking him in the eyes.

“Why?” Gale asked.

“I don’t know. Because it’s not like you chose to not study. You were at the hospital.” Madge explained

“That makes sense I guess. It’s just that I don’t cheat.” Madge recoiled at this. “Not that you do or anything! I mean I don’t know.” Madge sighed.

“I’ve never cheated on a test before but the two weeks I was in honors biology there were like three lab reports and I copied my lab partners because I had no idea what was going on.” Madge admitted. Gale chuckled.

“Yeah I was wondering why you were in the class with the academic rejects. You’re pretty smart aren’t you?”

“Yeah I’m pretty smart,” Madge answered with a shrug. “Science just isn’t my thing.”

“I don’t know, it seemed like your thing when you were begging me to cheat off of you,” Gale teased.

“Well, Ms. Trinket is a better teacher than most people give her credit for. Plus the material is much simpler than in Ms. Coin’s class and I actually studied,” Madge said with a smirk. “You know what? You ever get in a situation like that again, you call me and I’ll come study with you. My brain literally cannot comprehend taking a test without studying for it” She really couldn’t. “If you don’t want me to try and corrupt you with my morally questionable ways, you’re going to have to study.”

“I don’t have your number.” Gale said, his voice taking on a quality Madge couldn’t pinpoint. She looked into his eyes and was saw one eyebrow raised and his mouth mirroring her smirk. She looked at him in confusion.

“It’s in the school directory. Duh.” She said flippantly. “Now I have to get to my class. I have to log in an hour today. But I’ll see you tomorrow in class?” she asked, one foot already in the doorway of the music room.

“Yeah. You’ll see me in class” Gale responded, any playfulness that was present before was gone as he watched her disappear through the door.


	2. September

“Madge-ician, you’re phone’s ringing!” Madge heard her father yell up the stairs to her.

“Daddy, you know I don’t like when being interrupted when I’m studying!” Madge yelled back.

“Well, I don’t like being interrupted while I’m working and this is the third time it’s rang in fifteen minutes and I’m sick of it. So get your butt downstairs and take your phone with you,” her father replied. Madge rolled her eyes and dropped her pen onto her notebook. When she finally made it downstairs she gave her father a sickly sweet smile that he returned as she took her phone from his outstretched hand. He ruffled her hair before going back to his desk. When she finally looked down at her phone she frowned. She didn’t recognize the number. She had been expecting Annie or Katniss since no one else really called her. Well, Beetee called her when he asked her to homecoming a couple of days ago, but that was it. No sooner had she returned to her bedroom did her phone buzz to life flashing the same number that had previously called her.

“Hello,” she said hesitantly as she answered it.

“Madge?” said a frantic voice that she faintly recognized.

“Yes?”

“Oh Madge! Thank God you answered. You know that project on observing the processes of life or something that’s due Thursday? I didn’t realize that we had to actually observe a living thing I just thought there was something in the book we had to read.”

“Gale?” Madge said in response to the voice’s frenetic questions. It was definitely Gale. Even in a panicked state his voice was still deep and went straight to her gut. Gale was the last person she expected to call her. After the day of their first test in biology class when she actively encouraged him to copy off of her, a thought that still makes her cringe, their interactions had returned to normal. A nod and occasional hello at the beginning of class and silence except when they were forced to interact as lab partners. Sometimes she thought she saw him looking at her out of the corner of her eye, but she kept her eyes to the front with occasional glances to Gale’s notebook to see if he was taking notes. Apparently his increased note taking had done little for his knowledge of homework assignments.

“Yeah? Madge did you hear me? I don’t even know what I’m supposed to do!” Gale replied, his voice taking on a higher pitch. Madge fought back the laugh that threatened to bubble from her lips, but it proved fruitless. She just never imagined someone with such a too cool for school attitude freaking out about an assignment, much less to her.

“Madge? This isn’t funny!”

“Okay Gale first things first. Calm down. Take a deep breath and repeat ‘I can do this’ to yourself. That’s what I always do.”

She heard his inhale and exhale over the phone and then his voice returned to his deep timbre when he repeated her mantra.

“Okay, now I want you to write down everything I say and follow it verbatim. If you do, you will be just fine on Thursday. I’m not promising an A but you will pass,” Madge said.

“Okay.” Gale responded, his tone already calmer.

”Take a piece of bread. Put some water on it and put it in a plastic baggie. It’ll start to mold okay? Starting today just take notes over the changes that you see.”

“That’s it?” he said disbelievingly.

“That’s it,” she promised with a chuckle. He let out a groan.

“Oh God, Madge, you’re the best.”

She was not prepared for that. It was like the air was knocked out of her, hearing him say her name like that. With that particular combination of words. She could suddenly picture it in a different context. “Oh God, Madge, you’re the best” he would say while she was on her knees. Madge blinked away the image. She wasn’t stupid. She was smart enough to admit that she found him attractive. Someone would have to be blind not to, and even then his voice would win them over. Especially if he said things like that. Oh God, Madge, you’re the best.

“You’re welcome.” was all she could say in return.  
——————  
Monday morning when she walked into biology she was surprised to see Gale in the classroom before her and even more surprised that he was watching the door like he was waiting for someone instead of playing on his phone like he typically did prior to class. She looked curiously at him as she walked over to their table. She began her typical routine of setting her bag down and pulling out her notebook and bottle of water when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down to see a pleat of her khaki skirt in Gale’s fist. This was not an image she needed in her head.

“Um yes?” was all Madge could really manage

“Hey, uh thanks for helping me out yesterday. I was really freaking out. Thom showed me the hamster he had been using for the project and I just kind of lost it. I just— I have to pass you know?” Gale said, giving her a sad smile.

“Yeah, I know. Really, it’s no problem.” Madge returned gently.

“I uh, I got you this for you this morning,” he said as he pulled a vitamin water out of his bag. “I wanted to get you something for helping me and stuff but I realized I don’t actually know what you like but you always have a bottle of this stuff with you so I figured you probably like it and would want another one…” his voice trailed off at the end and he shook his head. He turned his gaze onto her and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

“Thank you. I mean I have one for today but I guess I don’t have to worry about packing one for tomorrow so thanks. That’s really sweet of you,” Madge said with a smile as she took the bottle of water from his grasp.

“No, I owed you. Next time just let me know if there’s anything you want.” He returned. Madge choked at his words and coughed.

“Well uh, I’m always in the market for a Barnes and Noble gift card,” she offered, hoping to conceal where her mind went. Gale threw back his head in laughter.

“You help me pass biology, there will definitely be a Barnes and Noble gift card with your name on it.” He

“Well, you got me. Now I’m invested in your success,” Madge said softly. Gale winked at her before turning to his textbook as Ms. Trinket began class.

Madge didn’t take a single note that day.


	3. October

Wednesday, Madge was busy filling out a table of dominant and recessive genes when the dinging of the intercom interrupted her focus. Suddenly, the high-pitched voice of a cheerleader filled the room.

“Attention St. Mark’s students, it is my pleasure to announce the theme of this year’s homecoming week! This year we will be ‘Saved by the Bell’!” The girl shrieked into the microphone causing half the class to cover their ears. 

“Are you kidding me?” Madge muttered under her breath. She felt a nudge into her side and she glanced over at Gale who was smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes at him before the voice continued.

“We’ll be celebrating with a ‘Slater’ day to show off your inner athlete, a ‘Screech’ day to get your geek on, and be prepared to wear your coolest duds for ‘Zack Morris’ day! More details to come on Friday!”

“Why couldn’t they have just saved all the announcement for Friday?” Madge asked.

“They probably want to give you time to start planning your outfits. Find someone’s jersey to wear for A.C. Slater day.” Gale replied.

“I’ll pass.” Madge said before turning back to her work, completely missing Gale’s frown.

“What, do you not have school spirit?” he prodded.

“You do?” Madge shot back.

“I have to. I’m on the football team.”

“It’s not that I don’t have school spirit. I fully intend on going to the game and I’m going to the dance, but don’t count on me to plan all my outfits in advance.”

“Oh, you’re going to the dance?” Gale asked. From the corner of her eye she saw him lean back in his chair lifting the front legs off the ground.

“Of course I’m going to the dance,” Madge replied furrowing her brows at her notebook.

“With who?” Gale asks.

“Benjamin Thompson,” Madge responded quickly, trying to get this conversation with over quickly. She wanted to finish this chart, turn it in and start rereading her English assignment. The past week month, any time there had been an assignment, there was a quiz over it the very next day and Madge wanted to keep on acing them.

“Oh, Beetee?” Gale asked.

“Yeah. He asked me a couple weeks ago. He used to help me out in chemistry.”

“Don’t tell me the brilliant Madge Undersee needed help?” Gale mockingly gasped.

“There’s a reason I’m in regular biology, unfortunately,” Madge retorted shortly. She then fell into silence, hoping that he’d get the hint. Except, it’s suddenly too quiet. There’s not enough of the inane chatter that she’d grown accustomed to filling the air of the biology classroom. She could hear every squeak of the desk, every marking of a pencil, and most importantly every time that Gale swallowed. The movements of her pencil sped up as though if she sped up her work, time would speed up as well. 

For some reason, it was getting harder to ignore Gale’s charm, his smile, and how he continues to pay attention to her. The harder he was to ignore, the harder the inappropriate thoughts about his body were to shun from her mind. Thankfully, not ten minutes later the bell rang and Madge rushed to the front to drop her worksheet of with Ms. Trinket and headed to her next class without glancing behind her. It was one thing to help Gale with biology, but veering into personal territory was too much. If she thought of Gale as a dumb jock with a nice ass, it was okay. But to think of the guy who stayed up at the emergency room with his younger brother and had too much pride to cheat was another story.

\----  
On Friday as Ms. Trinket announced that they had one only on more chapter to cover before another test, Madge felt Gale’s knee touch hers under the table. It wasn’t an entirely uncommon occurrence, but it was still enough to make her hold her breath momentarily. She just looked over at him, they’re partnership being one of nudges and glances. 

“Hey, I got something for you,” he whispered through a grin.

“I don’t need any more Vitamin Water, I’m good,” Madge whispered back. She hadn’t helped him with anything in a while, so she was unsure why he felt the need to give her something. He really needed to stop be thoughtful ASAP because at night sometimes all she could think about were his large hands and how he could lift the microscopes they used in class with one hand. Or she thought about how he would stand right behind her when she looked in the microscope, as though he could peer over her shoulder and see what she was seeing. Even though she knew that was nonsense.

“I know you say you’re not one for school spirit, but I think you should participate in at least one day of homecoming week,” Gale said. Madge frowned.

“I bought a homecoming shirt. I’ll wear it to the game,” Madge said, furrowing her brow in confusion. What was he getting at?

“That’s not what I meant,” Gale’s smile dimming under Madge’s scrutiny. “I just thought you might not have anything to wear for Slater day. No offense, but you don’t strike me as a jock.”

“None taken. I’m not one.” Madge replied quickly, her stomach turning. She had a clue where this was going, and it could be problematic.

“Well, I have like ten practice jerseys, so I figured you could wear one that day,” Gale said, his head down as he began to dig through his backpack. Madge gulped. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Gale,” she said. He paused and looked up into her eyes. She didn’t look away because he needed to know she was serious. She knew Gale felt like he owed her something for helping him, but she didn’t know what he was playing at here. He just smiled at her again.

“Madge, c’mon. It’s not a big deal. Besides maybe you’ll bring me good luck,” he said with a wink. Madge was a pushover. She was sure of it because before she knew it she had placed the collar between her finger and thumb and was inspecting the item. It was just a big white mesh shirt with the number “12” stamped on it in navy blue. His name was nowhere to be seen. It was as nondescript as they come. Maybe he was right, maybe it wasn’t a big deal.

\-----  
But it felt like a big deal when she was getting dressed on Monday morning. She had on jeans and a camisole and was staring at the jersey on its hanger. All she had to do was pull it over her head and she could head to school but she couldn’t stop thinking about the implications it held. She hadn’t put it on yet, she had been too nervous to do that. All weekend long it had been hanging from a hook on the back of her doorway taunting her. During one moment of weakness/possible disgust she smelled it- just to make sure it didn’t reek of football player, is what she told herself. Instead it smelled like Gain detergent. With one last glance at her clock, she knew if she didn’t leave now she would be late, and Madge Undersee was never late. She grabbed the jersey and pulled it over her head. It practically swallowed her whole. She wasn’t exactly short or petite, but now that the evidence of Gale’s height and width was hanging off of her, she thought about his hands again. They were large and strong and calloused. She shook her head to erase thoughts of him like an etch a sketch and headed out her door.

First period went by quickly, as the AP English class discussed As I Lay Dying. Madge had severely underestimated how many people would be dressed up for homecoming week, but it seemed that everyone was taking advantage of a uniform-free day. It made her feel far less self-conscious about her own outfit until after first period in the hallway she heard her name being called. It wasn’t Annie’s sweet voice, not was it Beetee’s nasal sound. Rather it was a flat, almost valley girl intonation, which threw Madge off. She turned around and was greeted by Glimmer moving towards her.

“Madge!” the girl said excitedly, or as excitedly as she could with her voice. “Ohmygod you have to tell me what’s going on with you and Gale Hawthorne.” Madge dropped the book in her hand, and immediately bent down to scoop it up, a hundred thoughts racing through her head. How did Glimmer know? Was there anything to know? Madge quickly glanced around to see if anyone overheard, but the students that surged around them appeared to be occupied by their own thoughts and conversations.

“What do you mean?” Madge asked, in as even a voice as she could manage. Glimmer rolled her eyes and pulled out her iPhone, talking to Madge even though her eyes stayed trained on the screen.

“You’re wearing his practice jersey. That’s like a huge deal. Plus don’t y’all talk like all the time in biology?” 

“We’re lab partners. We kind of have to communicate,” was Madge’s only answer.

“Yeah, okay. Come on Madge! I need more details than that. This is just way too good.” Glimmer said, her eyes still glued to her phone.

“I’m really sorry Glimmer, but that’s it. I said I didn’t have anything to wear for Slater day and he offered a practice jersey. That’s really all there is,” Madge said with a shrug, hoping the slight fib wouldn’t find its way to Gale.

“Ugh whatever,” Glimmer said with a roll of her eyes, and just like that she turned on her heel and left Madge standing in the hallway

Madge walked towards her second period class and mentally questioned everything. Did other people think something was going on between herself and Gale? Was there something going on between them? Gale never made any romantic or even sexually harassing statements to her, and she knew Gale had a bit of a reputation. She recalled hearing of his exploits when she was just a freshman, and the girls on pep squad would sigh over him and whisper his name along with the name of the girl he was last seen kissing at a party. If he was interested, he would have been obvious about it, Madge was sure of it. Besides, why would Gale be interested in her? She was just above nerd status and she only hung out with a total of five people. She knew that he really was just grateful for her help in a class that he had previously failed and that was the extent of his feelings toward her. However, she couldn’t help the flip of her stomach when he smiled at her when she walked into the biology classroom and breathed out, “Ah, the number twelve has never looked so good.”

\------  
The rest of homecoming week passed by without event. Madge decided that dressing up one day was enough and donned her uniform the rest of the week. She worried that more people were going to question how she acquired Gale’s jersey, but thankfully no one else said a word. On Tuesday she had promptly returned Gale’s jersey and did her best to act as normal around him as she could. He would talk and she would listen but she cited struggles with the current chapter Ms. Trinket was teaching as an excuse to avoid talking. She ended up reading the entire chapter three times in as many days just to avoid him. 

That Friday night at the homecoming game, Madge sat next to Annie and the two of them pretended to pay attention to the game, at least Madge was pretending. During what turned out to be very real concentration on the game Annie furrowed her brow and turned to Madge with a confused look on her face. Madge looked at her questioningly.

“Gale Hawthorne is number twelve,” was the only thing Annie said before turning back to the game. Madge was thankful that was all she said, but now she worried that Annie would question her further later that night. What had Gale done? Did he know what lending her his stupid jersey would do? 

The game ended and they were victorious. As the students rushed the field, Madge got swept up in the celebration. Sometimes Madge was so focused on her grades, piano rehearsals and making sure she spent enough time with her parents that she forgot what it felt like to be a teenager at a football game. When she ran onto the field holding Annie’s hand she looked around she felt the joy coursing through her veins. She waved at Peeta Mellark who waved back at her. Then Glimmer crushed her in a hug and the cheerleader yelled ”Ohmygod! This is so exciting!” Madge giggled and when her eyes flicked up she saw Gale Hawthorne in the middle of the crowd with a little girl that she guessed was his sister on his shoulders. His eyes locked with hers and she couldn’t fight the grin that spread across her face. She waved and mouthed “Congratulations.” The smile on his face grew even wider if that was possible. He motioned for her to come to him, and she took a step forward but before she made it any farther Annie pulled her in another direction, and with a last look at Gale she disappeared into the crowd.

\-----  
The night of the homecoming dance was soon upon Madge and like any high school girl she was debating whether she should wear her hair up or down. She stood in front of her bathroom mirror, robe wrapped around her examining her long blonde tresses. Typically for school her hair was either down in its unruly waves or pulled into a topknot. It was always during times like this that she wished her mother would help her, but she was often in bed and tired. Madge glanced at her royal blue dress that she would be wearing in the evening and looked through her hair accessories. She found a diamond-adorned barrette that her father had given her two years ago. After curling her hair pulled back the front pieces and fastened the barrette into her hair. 

Soon her doorbell rang and with a last glance in the mirror she smiled. Her dress was simple, but very pretty. It ended right above her knees and had a sweetheart neckline with delicate straps. She grabbed her clutch and made her way down the stairs. She saw that her father had already welcomed in Beetee and was making small talk in the living room with him. When Madge entered the room, her jaw dropped as she saw her mother sitting in her wheelchair in the corner of the room holding a camera and the boutonniere she was to pin to Beetee’s jacket. She was in awe, her mother rarely left the house, and she despised anyone seeing her in her wheelchair. Madge walked over to her mother, placed a kiss on her cheek and whispered a thank you into her ear before taking the boutonniere from her and making her way over to her date. Beetee smiled shyly at her and told her she looked very nice. The two took the obligatory photos of her pinning his boutonniere and him slipping the corsage around her wrist, with a last hug from her parents she climbed into the passenger side of Beetee’s Camry and the two headed to the restaurant where they were meeting Annie and her date, a boy from another school that she met at a swim meet named Finnick, and Peeta and Katniss. Madge and Beetee’s small talk was stilted but consistent. She couldn’t help but be thankful though when they reached the small Italian bistro that the group had decided on for dinner. Unfortunately Madge didn’t realize that she and Beetee would be simultaneous fifth and sixth wheels. Peeta and Katniss were in their own world, however that was to be expected, as they had been inseparable for an entire year. What she didn’t expect was for Annie and Finnick to be as lovey-dovey as they were. Madge swore that the only time they weren’t holding hands under the table is when they finally had to eat. Madge suddenly felt every inch that separated her from Beetee, but she was grateful for them. He was a sweet boy and she enjoyed his company and his mind. He was the kind of boy that she wished she had a crush on. That she wished she felt something for. He couldn’t stay out too late after the dance because he taught Sunday school to first graders, and he was easily in the top three of their class, destined for a good college. But for the first time, looking at the couples around her, she wished she had someone to hold hands with. No, not just someone to hold hands with, someone she wanted to hold hands with. Sadly, Beetee wasn’t it. Unfortunately, only one face flashed in her mind when she thought about her desire. Stupid Gale Hawthorne. A boy to whom she hadn’t given a second thought until she was seated next to him every single day. Except she didn’t just want to hold hands with him. She mainly wanted to slap him across the face and then rip his shirt off.

\-----  
The dance was held in the ballroom of a local college’s student center. After depositing their purses on a table, Madge and Annie hit the dancefloor, leaving their dates discussing a video game that had recently come out. Madge tried her best to let loose to the top 40 hits that were being pumped through the speakers, but she couldn’t let go. When she wasn’t celebrating with her school over a victory, she felt self-conscious. She didn’t feel as connected anymore to her fellow students. The victory that had bonded them all had disappeared and she once again felt like a girl who only spoke to a total of five people. When a slow song came on, she excused herself from the floor, hoping Beetee wouldn’t see her. She made a beeline for the drink table and quickly busied herself with pouring a cup of soda. She almost spilled the glass when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hoping it wasn’t Beetee asking her for a dance, she turned around slowly. Her eyes widened when she registered that it was Gale in front of her. He looked far too handsome in a dark suit, with a white dress shirt and a lovely red tie. He smiled at her and she blushed as she saw his eyes sweep down her body.

“Pretty dress,” he murmured.

“Thank you,” Madge replied quietly. Gale shifted from one leg to the other.

“So, are you enjoying your homecoming so far?” Gale asked.

“Not really,” Madge said. Gale looked at her in amusement. “I mean, it’s not bad, but it’s certainly not the most fun I’ve ever had.” Gale laughed at her.

“And what was the most fun you’ve ever had?” Gale asked. Madge shrugged.

“One weekend a couple of years ago my dad took Annie and I to the lake and we spent almost the whole day out on our boat. We read books and went tubing. The only bad thing was I got the worst sunburn of my life. But it was worth it.” Madge answered, smiling at the memory. 

“That sounds really nice,” Gale said. An awkward silence fell upon them. Madge wasn’t sure what to do. She didn’t want to go back to her table, but she didn’t know what to do. 

“So, who are you here with?” Madge finally asked, breaking the silence.

“Oh, I’m here with Johanna Mason,” Gale smirked. “But, she’s a little occupied right now,” he said looking out into the dancefloor. Madge followed his gaze and saw Johanna swaying dramatically by herself in the middle of the floor. 

“You’re not out there with her?” Madge asked, eyebrow raised.

“”Nah, after paying for dinner she told me my services were no longer needed.”

“What?” Madge said, horrified at Johanna’s bluntness. Especially when she realized that she had essentially done the same thing to Beetee, just without actually saying it to him. Gale just laughed at Madge’s expression.

“It’s all good. That was part of our deal. We just needed dates so we agreed to go with each other, pose for a couple of pictures, and that would be that.”

Madge nodded, wishing that she and Beetee had made a similar deal so she wouldn’t have to feel so guilty about not spending time with him. 

“So where’s Benjamin?” Gale asked, as if reading her mind.

“Oh, he’s around here somewhere,” Madge answered evasively.

“Well, would you be interested in a game of tic-tac-toe?” Gale asked out of the blue.

“What?” Madge asked.

“Tic-tac-toe?” Gale repeated as he held up some napkins and dug in his pockets before extracting a pen. “Could help fight boredom?”

“Okay,” Madge said with a chuckle. He led her to the nearest table and they sat down. He peeled his jacket off and Madge had to look away when he began to roll up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Gale drew a table quickly on the napkin and handed the pen to Madge.

“Ladies first.” With that, Madge placed an ‘X’ in the corner of the table. 

Madge couldn’t count how many games passed, the sound of their laughter the only noise they were making. However, far too soon, a shadow fell over the dim light of the table causing Madge to look up. Beetee was standing, looking sad, and Madge finally registered the soft sounds of music.

“Hey Madge, uh I was wondering if you’d like to dance with me,” Beetee asked, looking down the entire time. Madge suddenly felt ashamed that she hadn’t been a very good date, after all Beetee was a truly nice boy. She saw Beetee’s eyes flicker towards Gale. 

“Oh! Of course!” Madge turned to thank Gale for entertaining her, but was shocked to find him glaring at Beetee. she quickly stood up and grabbed Beetee’s hand and they made their way to the dancefloor, hoping to avoid confrontation. Confrontation for what, she didn’t know. She stopped and turned around to wrap her arms around his neck, and she caught sight of Gale still sitting at the table. She locked eyes with him, and they were in a silent standoff until he stood up, grabbed his jacket, and walked out of the ballroom.


	4. November

The last week in October passed by quickly. Madge busied herself with her schoolwork and piano rehearsals to avoid the sinking feeling that multiple people were mad at her. Annie had been quiet around her, as had Beetee. Biology class had been uneventful, with another test looming above them the students actually quieted down (for the most part) and listened to Ms. Trinket. Gale sat upright and rigid in his seat, and took notes in his messy scrawl. He hadn’t spoken to Madge all week until the day before the test when he stopped her as the bell rang.

“Hey, uh so I know you’re really good at studying and stuff. Do you uh, do you have any tips for a novice?” he asked.

“That study guide that Ms. Trinket handed out?” Madge nodded to the piece of paper in his hand that he was about to shove into his ratty backpack. “Use it.”

“How?” Gale asked, and when Madge looked at his face, she could immediately see he was embarrassed. He wouldn’t look her in the eye, and was clearly zipping and unzipping his backpack with no intention of taking anything out or putting anything in.

“Make sure you know everything that’s on there. Know the definitions of the words, understand the concepts, but it always helps to go back and read the chapters and look at any charts or visual aids that the book provides. Just… study,” Madge said. Gale nodded and with a mumbled thanks he was out of there. 

The day of the test, Gale wouldn’t stop fiddling with the pen in his hands. Madge feared it was going to break and cover them both in navy blue ink. However it didn’t and when the test was passed out, Madge turned her attention to it, until she couldn’t fight her curiosity any longer. She stole a glance at Gale and saw his pen moving steadily. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to her own test. Despite the fact that she knew the material, this test was much longer than the last- of course it also covered more material- and it took Madge almost the entire class period. There were others that she was sure wouldn’t finish and she hoped Gale wouldn’t be one of them. But exactly two minutes before the bell rang Gale stood up and brought his test to the front. When he walked back to their table in the back, Madge shot him a questioning smile and she couldn’t deny the flip in her stomach when he returned it readily with a cheeky grin. 

\-------  
The first weekend in November was a beautiful one. The air was crisp, but not too cold, and the leaves were turned but had yet to fall. Madge eschewed studying inside, and instead called Annie to go somewhere to study outside.

“Let’s be a cliché! Let’s go sit at an outside table at Starbucks and drink our pumpkin spice lattes and do calculus!” Madge shouted into the phone. Annie giggled in return and agreed. An hour later, the girls were sitting outside, the dun shining down on their faces, their calculus worksheets and binders were spread across a table. Madge happily hummed as she plugged in her formula into her graphing calculator and Annie grinned at her.

“You’re in a good mood. Any particular reason?” Annie inquired, leaning forward and bringing her drink to her lips.

“Why not be? It’s a beautiful day, integrations are getting easier and I’m pretty sure I aced my biology test yesterday.” Madge was sometimes hesitant to bring up her biology class to Annie, after all Annie was one of the few people who took honors chemistry and honors biology simultaneously her sophomore year and passed both with flying colors, but she was feeling way too good about that test to feel anything but pride.

“Oh good! Yeah, I have a physics test next week that I really need to study for,” Annie said before pausing. She bit her lip and looked Madge in the eye before adding “Isn’t Gale Hawthorne in your class?”

Madge froze. Whenever his name was brought up, it was as though something was triggered inside of her and she hated it. He was nothing to her and she was nothing to him. She shouldn’t be having any reactions to him, and yet she was.

“Yeah. He’s actually my lab partner. Didn’t I tell you that?” Madge replied, hoping that she came off sounding nonchalant since that's exactly what she should be- nonchalant- and looked back down at her book. 

“No, but that makes sense,” Annie said with a shrug of her shoulder, returning to her problem set. 

“What makes sense?” Madge asked. 

“I just had never seen you interact with him before and then all of a sudden you’re wearing his jersey to school and hiding with him in the corner at homecoming.” Annie said. Madge recoiled.

“We were not hiding in the corner, we were just talking and playing a game.” Madge exclaimed.

“I’m sorry but that’s weird!” Annie said apologetically. “I mean, it’s Gale Hawthorne. I just don’t understand why you weren’t hanging with me and Katniss or dancing with Beetee. ” Madge flinched at Beetee’s name. She danced with him for a couple of more songs before feigning a stomachache and asked to be taken home. She just wasn’t having fun.

“I don’t know, he came up to me and asked to play tic-tac-toe and I got sucked in!” Madge took a deep breath and looked Annie straight in the eye. “Can I tell you something?” Madge asked. Annie just cocked her head in confusion, but nodded.

“Sometimes… sometimes,” Madge threw her head back in laughter. Annie raised her eyebrows and leaned back from Madge. “Sometimes I think he likes me.”

“Gale Hawthorne?” Annie asked disbelievingly.

“I know! I’m crazy. I’m a fluffernutter. But, sometimes it feels like it. Or I think I feel it, considering I don’t know what it’s like for a boy to like me.”

“Beetee likes you,” Annie said, with little expression or opinion in her voice.

“What? No he doesn’t.” Madge fired back.

“Yes he does. That’s why he asked you to homecoming.” Annie said slowly. Madge outwardly cringed.

“Oh, that makes me uncomfortable,” she mumbled.

“Beetee liking you?” Annie asked. Madge nodded.

“How does the possibility of Gale Hawthorne liking you make you feel?” Madge could feel her face getting hot, and suddenly her cardigan felt suffocating.

“You like him don’t you?” Annie gasped.

“What? No!” Madge immediately exclaimed before fumbling “Well, I don’t know.”

“You like Gale Hawthorne? Really? Him?” Annie laughed. As each word was punctuated with a question mark, the further Madge became irritated. Even if she did like Gale Hawthorne, what would be so wrong about that?

“He’s nice, he bought me a vitamin water, he always thanks me for my help, and you can’t ignore the fact that he is very handsome,” Madge answered.

“Isn’t he a jerk?”

“Where did you hear that? Madge retorted.

“Well, he has a bit of a reputation. I know I don’t know him-“

“Exactly, you don’t know him.” Madge bit out.

“But I’ve heard enough," Annie volleyed back. "That he just uses girls and of course everyone knows he’s kind of a moron,” Annie continued.

“He’s not as dumb people think he is,” Madge defended.

“He failed regular biology,” Annie replied, her voice dripping in judgment. “And Madge I love you, and I think that you are a beautiful, lovely girl but what does Gale Hawthorne want with you?” Madge closed her binder and stood up.

“Okay, um I need to go. You just made integrations so not fun. I'll see you Monday.” 

“Madge! I’m just trying to understand!” Annie exclaimed

“It doesn’t seem like you’re trying to understand, it seems like you’re trying to judge.” Madge responded icily.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt,” Annie said. Madge turned on her heel and walked to her car. 

The rest of the afternoon she tried to do her calculus homework but she kept replaying her and Annie’s fight. Was it a fight? Did she really get into a fight over a boy that she wasn’t even sure she liked? Did she overreact? She overreacted didn’t she? She fell into her bed and cocooned herself into her comforter and squeezed her eyes shut and tried to forget about her conversation with Annie. Unfortunately, her mind landed on sitting with Gale at homecoming. As the night went on, they were sitting closer than each other and there hands kept touching as they passed the pen between them. Honestly, the more she thought about it, the more dreamlike the memory became, and Beetee’s interruption was what woke her up. Groaning, she buried herself further under her covers.  
\-----

The next week, Madge and Annie still sat in the same corner of the hallway as they did every morning to do any last minute homework or talk. Homework in the last two day’s case. Words were never exchanged though. Tuesday Ms. Trinket handed back their tests, and Madge accepted that she was more nervous to see Gale’s grade than she was to see her own. She glanced at the ‘97’ that was circled in red and accompanied by a smiley face and immediately turned to Gale. He stared at it before facing Madge and turning his test towards her. A big ‘85’ was written across the top and not one, but two smiley faces followed it. Madge looked back at Gale to gauge his reaction. His eyes were shining and his smile was so large she wasn’t sure how it fit on his face. 

“I got a B,” he said in a breathy voice. “I got a B!” he repeated, this time louder. He snapped his eyes up to Madge and repeated the words like a mantra once more. Before she could say anything, she was crushed into his chest. He was hugging her. His arms tightly wrapped around her and his head resting on top of hers. She gently placed her hands on his back, returning the hug. He held tightly to her for longer than she expected. She allowed herself to wonder for that brief moment if this was what it would have felt like to dance with Gale instead of Beetee. When he pulled back he kept his hands on her shoulders and just smiled at her. Madge felt so warm, it was as though she was standing directly in a patch of sunlight. 

“Good job,” she whispered. When Gale sat back down, his left hand remained on her right shoulder, squeezing. When it came time to actually take notes, he finally removed his hand. She glanced back over at him one last time before turning to her own notebook.  
\-------

The next day, Ms. Trinket was clearly not in a good mood. She stormed into class late, and very briskly told the class to open their books to page two-hundred. Gale was nowhere to be seen. Madge glanced towards the door before opening her book, seeing that there were instructions for a lab on the page. Madge sighed. Labs were usually easier with two people. As far as just gathering the items needed, and she found that it was nice to have two pairs of eyes for observations. Just as she was reading down the steps, the door flew open and Gale rushed in, he headed directly to he and Madge’s table at the back. 

“Nice of you to join us, Mr. Hawthorne,” Ms. Trinket said curtly.

“Sorry, I had a meeting with Coach Abernathy,” he explained. Ms. Trinket narrowed her eyes. 

“Unless you have a note, I don’t really care Mr. Hawthorne,” Ms. Trinket said, looking at her own book on her desk. She cleared her throat and loudly said her next words.

“I need you to do the set up for the lab. When you reach the need for the glassware, one group at a time can go into the back room to retrieve it. Did you all hear that? ONE. GROUP. AT. A. TIME.” 

“Shit, I’ve gotta piss,” Galle muttered under his breath. Madge whipped her head to face him, sure she had misheard him. Gale gave her a little smile.

“Sorry, I didn’t have time during the break.” Gale said.

“Well, why don’t you just ask Ms. Trinket if you can go in a bit?” Madge asked, her rationality taking over.

“Yeah, cause she seemed to be in a terrific mood.” Gale replied with a chuckle. “So what do we need to do first?” he asked. Madge stood and cracked her knuckles before looking at Gale with a raised eyebrow

“Well, you know I’m partial to getting the lab report set up,” Madge said, giving her voice a pompous air. Gale threw his head back and laughed. This made Madge smile brightly at him.

“Okay, I’ll grab the glassware, before there’s a line.” Gale said. Madge nodded and turned back to her book missing Gale grabbing her empty water bottle at the corner of the table before making his way into the back room. 

After Madge wrote down her hypothesis, she realized that Gale hadn’t taken his book with him. She rolled her eyes. Apparently one good grade had gone to his head and he didn’t think he needed to know what supplies they needed before attempting to collect them.

“Dummy,” she mumbled before standing up. She grabbed her book and walked towards the back room. She opened the surprisingly shut door and despite the out-of-place noise seemingly coming from the room, she peeked around the corner she teased, “Gale? Did you forget some- Oh!” she said before dropping her book and clapping her hands over her face. He wasn’t doing what she thought he was doing, right?

He was peeing. Into her empty vitamin water bottle. Peeing. And she had seen EVERYTHING.

“Shit! Madge, what are you doing in here?” Gale said in a low tone. 

“What am I doing? What the hell are you doing?” Madge said, her voice reaching a pitch so high, she's surprised Gale heard her.

“Keep your voice down,” he whisper-shouted. “And either get in or get out!”

Before she registered what she was doing, Madge entered the room further and shut the door behind her. His back was now to her, even though it was too late. 

“How are you still peeing?” Madge hissed. Her head was turned up towards the ceiling and there was a pounding in her ears.

“I can’t exactly stop once I’ve started, princess,” Gale retorted. The sound of liquid hitting plastic continued. Madge grimaced. 

“You weren’t kidding. You really did have to pee.” 

“Can we stop talking about this please,” Gale said as the sound finally died down, and was replaced with the sound of a zipper and the fumbling of a plastic top.

“I cannot believe you violated my water bottle like that,” Madge moaned.

“Hey, I’ll get you another one,” Gale said with a wink over his shoulder. Madge could feel the blush rising to her cheeks. Was he seriously acting like this not a minute after she caught him urinating into a bottle? He finally turned around and Madge involuntarily stuck her tongue out and gagged at the sight of her water bottle filled with urine. He tossed it into the small trashcan in the corner.

“Nice face,” Gale said laughing.

“Let me at least bring you some hand sanitizer,” Madge said before slipping out of the supply room and grabbing her purse off of her chair. When she returned to the room she placed a dollop into Gale’s outstretched hands and a dollop in her own, just to be safe. 

“Okay, since your bodily functions are taken care of, let’s get the glassware out. The list is in the book,” Madge said, slipping her hand sanitizer into her purse before picking up her book from where it had fallen on the floor.

“Oh, is that why you interrupted me?” Gale asked

“Yup,” Madge said, sliding her eyes over to look at him with a smirk.

As Madge pointed out what tubes and beakers were needed, Gale tensed up suddenly and turned his head to the side, but not looking directly at Madge.

“So, did you uh see uh anything?” Gale asked quietly. Madge coughed.

“Um, I kind of saw everything,” Madge said and forced a giggle at the end, as if it were no big deal. No big deal. She just saw Gale Hawthorne’s penis. His penis. Gale Hawthorne's penis. Penis. Gale barked in laughter

“Believe me, that is not how I imagined you seeing my dick for the first time.” Gale quipped before stepping back from the shelves, arms full of supplies. “Looks like we got what we needed. Shall we?” he asked as he nodded towards the doorway. Madge nodded, unblinking and moved like a robot back to her seat. She had no idea how she was going to get through this lab. Madge tried not to think about the implication of his words. She really did. But it was all she could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


	5. November Part Two

Madge spent her entire night doing anything to distract her from thinking about Gale and certain parts of Gale’s anatomy. What the hell had he been thinking, especially from the standpoint of someone who really couldn’t afford to keep getting into trouble, particularly in a class that he had flunked once before. Then again, that’s probably how he got in trouble in the first place: by not thinking. Madge thought back to things she had heard about Gale Hawthorne before she was sat next to him in a class that she expected to be hell on Earth. It was primarily little things, like he was dumb, and the rumor that he had cheated his way through sophomore English (though now Madge knew for a fact that was a lie), and of course rumors about girls that he had hooked up with. Madge suddenly stiffened. Who was Gale’s lab partner last year? Was it a girl? Did he talk to her as much as he talked to Madge? Did he get her little presents when she helped him out? Did unnamed mystery lab partner girl ever walk in on Gale peeing into her vitamin water? Madge shook her head. She really needed to snap out of it. So she finished a book for English and rewrote her thesis statement for the research paper on it fifteen times. She condensed her notes for AP US history, and when she felt like she still couldn’t calm down, she forced herself to paint her nails- something she only did when she needed to direct her energy elsewhere as polished nails never lasted long, considering how often she played the piano. After they were long dry and Madge still couldn’t get her mind to focus on anything other than Gale, Madge poked her head into her mother’s room. Her father often worked late and her mother often needed to get to bed early as she had very little energy.

“Mommy,” Madge whispered.

“Madge? Is everything all right?” her mother said as she looked up from the book she was reading.

“Yeah, mommy I’m fine. I was just wondering if I could paint your nails,” Madge said.

“So something is bothering you,” her mother replied.

“No!” Madge protested. “I just wanted to spend some time with you! Besides, I got this new pretty peach color and I thought you might want to match with me.”

“Okay baby, get over here,” her mother said as she pat next to her on the bed. She leaned down to grab the lapdesk that stayed next to her bed while Madge hopped in next to her. The two were silent as Madge got work on her mother’s nails, being as meticulous as possible. When she painted the last coat, she gently blew on her mother’s nails.

“You know, honey, if you ever need to talk to me I’m here.” Her mother said softly.

“I know, mommy.” Madge smiled at her mother before giving her a kiss on the cheek and climbing off the bed.

“Good night” Madge whispered before her mother returned the sentiment and she slipped out of the room. Unfortunately, after her less than stellar conversation with Annie the weekend before, she had very little desire to relive it with her mother.  
—————  
Madge covered her face when she saw the vitamin water sitting on her side of the table when she walked into biology. So this is how things would be. They weren’t going to ignore the incident. Gale hadn’t noticed her yet, so she sauntered over and picked up the vitamin water, scrutinizing the label. Gale jumped when her shadow overtook him but when he looked up and saw it was her, he merely smirked.

“Lemonade huh?” Madge quipped. “What happened to my strawberry-kiwi?”

“Seemed fitting.” Gale replied. Madge scrunched her face up “Ewwww,” she whined as Gale burst into laughter.

“Quiet Down!” came a booming voice from the front of the room. The class turned to see Coach Abernathy standing in front of the projection screen.

”Listen up kiddies! Trinket’s sick, so you’re stuck with me. And since I know nothing about this biology crap, we will be spending the next 50 minutes watching an educational video on STDs. So sit down and shut up. Because believe me I will have no problem sending any of your asses to penance hall, you hear me?” He growled at them and then without further ado he walked to the desk and began to fiddle with Ms. Trinket’s computer, cursing under his breath.

“So, sorry about yesterday.” Gale whispered. Madge frowned. She really didn’t want to talk about this

“It’s whatever. Just a typical day, right?” Madge replied. It was Gale’s turn to frown.

“Uh, not really. I just really want to apologize for making you feel uncomfortable and-“

“Please drop it then,” Madge cut him off. “It is the last thing I want to talk about. Let’s talk about anything else.” Madge glanced at the screen where the film was beginning to play. “Let’s talk about STDs!” Gale’s eyes widened at that. “What? No. Let’s not talk about that,” Madge blabbered on until suddenly Gale reached out and raked his fingers through Madge’s waves.

“Shhhh. Let’s just rest our heads and then you can think of something new to talk about.” Gale said, before retracting his hand.

“Well maybe we shouldn’t talk. Maybe we should watch the movie.” Madge whispered.

“It’s just some bullshit that Abernathy is making us watch so he doesn’t have to teach anything. We’re not going to be quizzed on it or anything.” Gale explained.

“How do you know that? Maybe-“ Madge was silenced by Gales placing a finger gently to her lips. Madge almost made herself go cross eyed looking down at it.

“Again, let’s rest our heads.” And with that he folded his arms on the table and placed his head down, resting on his right cheek. When she just stared at him in confusion he again reached on of his hands out and brought it to her hair. She slowly got the message and she lay her head down on the desk. They were facing each other and suddenly this felt like the most intimate thing in the world.

“Won’t we get in trouble?” Madge whispered.

“As long as we’re quiet Abernathy couldn’t give two shits.” Gale replied. “So, what do you want to talk about?”  
Madge squeezed her eyes shut and tried to think of a topic that wasn’t Gale’s penis.

“Are you sad football season’s over?” Madge finally decided on. Gale just smiled.

“No. I’m glad,” he answered.

“Why?” she inquired.

“Now I can actually go to work.” Gale replied.

“Oh!” Madge exclaimed.

“Yeah. I make deliveries for Sae’s Market in the morning but now I can actually work behind the counter in the afternoons and weekends instead of sweating at a practice I don’t want to be at.” Gale said. Madge frowned at his admission.

“I thought you loved playing football?” Madge asked, confused. Gale’s eyes twinkled at her words

“Nah, but my mom wanted me to play. Wanted me to do something normal and not worry about taking care of them,” he replied. Madge nodded her head, feeling her her cheek rub against the sleeve of her sweater. Madge knew that Gale didn’t attend their school under the typical circumstances. She knew that St. Mark’s cost money, but she also knew that Headmaster Paylor was very willing to hand out scholarships, especially to those who were very active in the diocese. And judging by the genuflecting Gale did every week at mass and the crucifix necklace he wore, she could guess that he and his family were devout Catholics. Madge almost yelped when she suddenly felt one of Gale’s hands touching one of hers. Her eyes flickered to his before dropping back down to look at their hands.

“I’ve never seen you with nail polish on,” Gale said as he pressed the pads of his fingers into her nails.

“It’s not always the best idea. The piano tends to chip them. Somehow.”

“So why paint them now?” Gale smirked.

“Bored,” Madge shrugged. “Helps pass the time.”

“You’re good at that right?” Gale asked.

“Painting my nails?” Madge responded. “I mean, I like to think I have pretty steady hands.”

“No, the piano,” Gale chuckled.

“Oh yeah, I’m really good.” Madge said, her lips curling into a grin.

“Wow, someone’s modest.” Gale retorted, playfulness tingeing his voice. Madge rolled her eyes.

“Last year my instructor told me I had to stop coming to her because she said she had nothing left to teach me. Modesty ends there.” Madge explained.

“Damn,” Gale said. “Okay then, so you’re really good.” Before Madge could stop herself, she winked at him. What the hell was that? Even Gale seemed shocked before he covered it up with his trademark grin. Madge never flirted. Never. Not with guys she liked, not with guys she didn’t like, and sure as hell not with guys that she couldn’t figure out her feelings for a la Gale Hawthorne.

“Well, you can’t give me a teaser like that and expect me to not want to hear these mad piano skills sometime.” Gale said. Madge squirmed under his gaze.

"Maybe," Madge replied.

They spent the rest of the class silent, occasionally sneaking glances at the other, but mostly spending time with their eyes closed. When the lights finally came up and the shrill ringing of the bell brought Madge back to the real world, she realized she hadn’t paid an iota of attention to the movie. Once again, the fleeting fear that they might be quizzed on it passed through her but it was squashed when she was alerted to the presence of Coach Abernathy. She looked up to see the older man standing in front of their table, head cocked to the side, and lips curled into a smirk.

“I know it’s biology class, but that doesn’t mean it’s time for you two to be playing footsie.” he growled. Madge already felt her cheeks heating up, she glanced over to Gale and saw him staring down at the desk.

“Gotta admit when I heard some of the rumors swirling around about you two I brushed ‘em off. Now I can’t decide which one of you is taking pity on the other.” Madge’s head snapped up at that.

“Coach Abernathy, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Madge stammered out.

“Sweetheart, I know you’re smart, but right now you’ve got ‘dumbass’ stamped across your forehead,” Haymitch said. Madge’s felt her mouth open and shut and she was sure she looked just like a fish.

“I’m sorry sir, but what did you just say?” Gale broke his silence. Madge snapped her head to look over to Gale. His voice sounded so angry and she saw his fists clenched.

“Easy boy, I’m just messing around. Now get outta here,” Coach Abernathy said, barely concealed laughter in his voice. Madge couldn’t get out of the room fast enough, her feet carrying her on autopilot in the direction of the music room. But, she knew she wasn’t alone.

“What are you doing?” Madge asked as she turned on her heel when she felt Gale following her.

“Don’t you have solo study where you just sit and play the piano for fifty minutes?” Gale asked, annoying Madge to no end. She hated it when people answered questions with questions.

“Yes. Music enrichment and appreciation.” Madge answered.

“Well, I feel like I could use some of that. After looking at pictures of STDs I could use some beauty in my life,” Gale said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“You didn’t even watch the film,” Madge cried.

“Neither did you,” he said with a smirk. What was he doing? Why did he always do this? Leave her stomach in knots and her tongue loosened.

“Well, it’s solo study…” Madge trailed off.

“So let’s make it a duo study. Or better yet,” he said with a wink, “A duet study.”

“Don’t you have class?” Madge asked as she resumed her walk towards the music room

“World History. I can skip it. We’re just watching some movie about that ‘let them eat cake’ broad,” Gale said, falling in step next to her. Madge gasped.

“Y’all are watching movies in world history?” Madge asked, simultaneously horrified and jealous.

“Yeah. What do you do in your history class? Learn?” Gale asked with mock incredulity.

“AP US history is actually the worst class ever. It’s even worse than biology.” Madge answered. “It’s just so much material and we’re expected to retain it all for this dumb AP test that I don’t even know will matter.

“Then why did you take it?” Gale asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“I couldn’t take regular US history,” Madge blurted out before thinking it through. She stopped in her tracks and grabbed his arm, stopping him as well. “I didn’t mean that. I mean I did, but not as an insult to people who take regular classes. I just don’t take regular classes. Except biology. Because for some reason science has never clicked with me but I personally-“

“Madge, it’s fine.” Gale said with a soft smile on his face. “Look, I know that making good grades and being in the smart people classes is important to you. But for now let’s attend the class that I’m willing to bet you’re the best at: music.” With that Gale pulled open the door to the small music room. Madge walked in and headed straight for the simple wooden piano that stood against the far wall. It wasn’t anything special. Nothing like the baby grand that stood in the formal dining room of her home, but it was the centerpiece of her favorite time of day. When she had dropped her bag by the side of the bench, she pulled out her folder of sheet music before Gale snatched it out of her hands as he slid right next to her on the bench.

“Play me something fun,” Gale asked.

“I didn’t realize I was taking requests,” Madge replied.

“What, do you want to play something sad?”

“No, it’s just that, that’s not normally what I do during this time,” Madge said, giving her shoulders a small shrug.

“What do you mean? You don’t just play what you want?” Gale said, confused.

“Well I do! Just not at first. First I always just do some warm ups-“

“Well, today is a special duet study so you’re just going to play me a little ditty that you find fun, okay?” Gale cut her off.

“Okay, something fun,” Madge found herself saying with a smile before placing her fingers on the keys and letting them fall in a familiar pattern. She could see Gale bobbing his head out of the corner of her eye, which only caused her smile to grow. She soon finished up.

“What was that? It was sort of familiar.”

“One. From A Chorus Line.” Madge answered. Gale nodded, but his face betrayed him.

“You have no idea what that is, do you? Madge asked, smiling. Gale shrugged off and lifted one side of his lips into a lazy grin. The sight made Madge’s insides twist.

“Okay, well please tell me you know this one.” She said as she began to play. They both sat still, only Madge’s fingers over the keys moving. After a good minute, Madge heard Gale inhale sharply.

“Holy shit, is that Bohemian Rhapsody?”

Madge began to laugh, her fingers still hitting the keys, “What’s the point of playing an instrument if you don’t play Bohemian Rhapsody on it.” Madge turned and looked at Gale briefly only to find him staring at her. This stopped her cold.

“Why don’t I play a little something for you, huh,” Gale said as he cracked his knuckles.

“I swear to god, if you do chopsticks I will kick you off this bench,” Madge bellowed giving Gale pause. He held his hands up in defense.

“Okay, no chopsticks, fine.” Gale said exhaling. He was silent for a beat until, “You know, it’s really not fair.”

“What isn’t fair?” Madge asked.

“That you can somehow be good at everything. Even the things you’re not good at, or so you say, like biology, you still clean the floor up with everyone else.”

“Gale-“

“Madge, I really hope you’ll forgive me but I need to do this once,” and with that Madge felt Gale’s lips press against hers.


	6. December

For the past two weeks, every time Madge walked into the biology classroom she felt like throwing her bookbag at the back of Gale Hawthorne’s head. She wanted to take back every nice thought she had ever had of him. Sure, he wasn’t ingoring her per se, as he still regularly spoke to her and asked her questions about the class assignments, but he was ignoring a very big event that happened.

His lips on hers, it happened so fast Madge wasn’t sure if the kiss lasted 3 seconds or 3 minutes. All she knew was that when Gale began to pull away she chased after his lips with her own, but they were met with cold, dry air. She opened her eyes to find him standing by the bench with a sad smile on his face.

“Once,” was all he said before he began to walk out of the room.

“Gale,” Madge tried to call out, but her voice was much smaller than she intended. He left the room and the door slowly fell shut behind him. She spent the rest of the period staring at the piano keys, not finding any way to bring herself to touch them. The shrill tone of the bell ringing snapped her out of her post-kiss haze. All of the thoughts that had been floating around Madge’s head seemed to evaporate slowly into thin air until only one emotion was left: anger. How dare he? How dare he just kiss her without an explanation? How dare he just kiss her and leave? How dare he just kiss her once? As though that was enough?

Now, every day in that godforsaken classroom was full of awkward silences where Madge found herself staring at Gale’s mouth. Whenever he caught her, his expression would rapidly change from a self-satisfied smirk to something resembling shame, as though he had to remind himself not to enjoy her stare or to give it any sort of reinforcement. However, this week it was far easier to distract herself from Gale Hawthorne’s lips because finals were rapidly approaching and with the exams from all of her AP exams looming large, biology was seemingly the least of her worries. In fact, Madge often found herself working on other things during that particular class period. It was not only necessary because AP US history was slowly killing her, but it was a perfect way to ignore one Gale Hawthorne. 

However, the Thursday before exam week, Madge finally decided to focus her attentions on the class at hand, only to find herself wishing she had been doing so for longer. Suddenly, all the topics Ms. Trinket was droning on about felt unfamiliar. The words were foreign on her tongue when Madge finally raised her hand to ask a question. When had they learned about the nervous system? Had Gale Hawthorne actually fucked her up so much that she missed an entire chapter? She chanced a look at him and saw him staring at his notes. She recalled the look on his face on that first test this semester, staring at the question with the blank space below it taunting him. He turned to her and she fought the urge to look away like she had been doing. Her lips quirked into a sad smile

“I’m screwed,” Madge said. Gale’s eyebrows rose, as this was the first words they had said to each other besides “Can you pass the beaker?” or “Did you get that observation too?” A light chuckle fell from his lips.

“That makes two of us.”

\------

The next day at lunch, Madge decided to broach the subject with Beetee. She and Annie were sitting in their usual corner of a hallway when Madge caught sight of Beetee, and she maniacally flagged him down.

“What are you doing?” Annie said between sips from her water bottle.

“Biology is killing me,” was her only response as Beetee walked up to where the girls were sitting. Peering over his glasses to look down at the girls, he gave them a small smile.

“Hey, what’s up?”

“Beetee I know that exams are coming up and I know that you’re probably super busy but do you think you could find it in the kindness of your heart to spare an hour and tutor me in biology. I know you’re in AP biology so this will be child’s play for you but for some reason I just cannot get a grasp-“

“Sure,” his response came before Madge could finish her babbling question.

“You will?” Madge asked.

“Yeah, when is your exam?” he asked

“Next Tuesday.” Madge said, trying to fight the panic rising in her voice. It was too soon. He wouldn’t have time.

“I’m free on Sunday afternoon.” Beetee replied quickly. Madge moved giddily in her spot on the ground while a joyful squeal fell from her lips. She quickly reached into her bag to pull out her planner.

“That’s perfect! 4:00 at my house?” Madge asked, her eyes remained focused on he planner where she was writing in the study plans for Sunday.

“Sounds good.” Beetee said. His hands gripped the straps of his backpack tightly, and he rocked back on his heels, unsure if his 

“Oh, do you mind if I invite my lab partner? He’s riding the struggle bus with me.” Madge asked. She saw Beetee’s nose scrunch quickly before he jerked his head in a nod. Madge flashed her teeth in a brilliant smile, the one she gave teachers and her parents when she just got something she asked for. 

“Awesome. And I’ll have food and drinks, you just bring yourself!” Madge chirped. Beetee stepped back and gave them a quick wave before resuming his quick pace down the hall. Madge sighed in relief. This was a very good thing. Beetee had helped her before, in chemistry, and it was nice to know that he would help her again.

“Are you serious?” Annie’s voice cut through Madge’s thoughts.

“What?” Madge asked.

“Can my lab partner come too?” Madge bristled at this. She had yet to tell Annie about the kiss. In fact, Madge had avoided bringing Gale up in any conversation after their last brief spat over her actions at homecoming. “What was that? Since when do you care about other people’s grades?” Annie said. Her words stopped Madge cold though. She herself had yet to question her motives. All semester long she had been helping Gale, when normally she wouldn’t blink twice at another student’s struggle. It was every man for himself as far as she was concerned, but then Gale came along and suddenly Madge had a vested interest in his success. It was probably because she knew that he had siblings to take care of and an after school job that she knew didn’t leave him as much time for studies, but deep down Madge knew why she was doing it. She liked him. She liked kissing him. She wanted to kiss him again, and maybe spending more time with him would make him want to kiss her again too.

“I want to.”

“That’s a pretty shitty answer and you know it,” Annie replied.

“What’s a shitty answer?” Katniss’s voice came from nowhere. Madge looked up and saw she and Peeta, hands intertwined, approaching.

“Why Madge is going to help Gale Hawthorne with biology. She says it’s just because she wants to.”

“I think that’s a good enough answer,” Peeta replied as he dropped his bag to the ground and then lowered himself beside it.

“Gale Hawthorne? You know him?” Katniss asked before settling next to Peeta.

“He’s my lab partner in biology. We’re both having some trouble with the material for the exam so I’m going to ask him to study with me. That’s all.” Madge avoided adding and he kissed me a few weeks ago and we haven’t talked about it but even though I’m mad at him I want him to do well.

“Okay, he’s a cool guy. His little brother is Prim’s ‘boyfriend’.” Katniss used air quotes around the word boyfriend and rolled her eyes. “They lives down the street from us.” This came as news to Madge, though it shouldn’t. Madge knew Katniss lived in a little neighborhood that was right on the edge of the city, where prices were lower. Katniss was also a scholarship student, but hers was earned on an academic basis, as she was the one who had a higher GPA than Madge, and would continue to have a better GPA than Madge if biology and AP US history continued the way they were. 

\-----  
Friday Madge gets to biology early to wait for Gale and pose her question for him. After everything that happened she wasn’t sure if he would be open to spending time with her. That was what nagged Madge the most that he spent so much time talking to her, and somehow weaseling his way into her head, and then kissing her for Christ’s sake only to spew some bullshit about just once and then avoiding her like the plague. What was the point of getting to know her at all if he was just going to pull away like that? The sound of the chair beside her scraping the floor pulled her from her thoughts. Madge turned to Gale and gave him a shy smile.

“Hey” she said. A grin broke out over Gale’s face.

“Hey,” he mimicked.

“Gale, look-“

“Madge, I gotta-“

“What?” they said at the same time before awkwardly chuckling and avoiding each other’s eyes. Gale waved his hand as if to say “go ahead” so Madge sucked in a deep breath.

“Would you want to study together this Sunday? For the exam?” His head jerked up and his eyes searched for hers. An indecipherable look crossed over Gale’s face before he gave a slow nod. 

“Yeah, yeah that would be good,” he said. She couldn’t fight the smile that overtook her face.

“Perfect, just come over to my house at 4:00-“

“Your house?” he cut her off, his voice cracking. Madge shot him a confused look.

“Yeah, my house. Don’t worry my dad has a meeting that night and my mom usually stays in her room so no one will bother us.” Madge swore she saw Gale gulp. “Actually I have to make cookies for it too, to give to Beetee as a thank you for helping us.” When Gale’s brows furrowed Madge immediately launched into her spiel. 

“Oh yeah! Beetee is going to be tutoring us. He’s in AP bio so this will be nothing for him. Maybe he can even teach us a few ways to get it stuck in our heads before Tuesday. I mean that’s the goal,” Madge blabbered on as she felt the blush coming. Of course he had gulped, it sounded like she had invited him over to “study” not actually study. Of course, the blush deepened when she realized she wouldn’t mind doing that one day. She still recalled the way she felt the day he said to her “God, Madge you’re the best” and it sent heat straight through her. Gale, however was quite the cool cucumber after Madge explained the actual plans for Sunday. He nodded and said that he’d be there. Class continued as usual, with both of them doing their fair share of head scratching as Ms. Trinket attempts to go over exam material.

“I fucking hate cumulative tests,” Gale muttered under his breath halfway through the class. Madge snorted at this but kept her eyes forward. At the end of class Madge slid him a ripped piece of notebook paper that she had written her address on along with Sunday at 4 underlined 3 times.  
\-------

Madge spent the entirety of Sunday making notecards and doing her best to pinpoint exactly what she was struggling with so that’s what the study session could focus on. She’d ask Gale what he wanted to go over too, but she had a feeling that if she was struggling with something, he would be too. She had told her dad that people were coming over at 4:00 to study and he promised that he would be out of their hair by no later than 4:30 as he had to leave to prepare for a shareholder’s meeting for a property he owned., plus he promised to leave pizza money for which Madge was grateful. Beetee may have the body of a stringbean, but he could eat and she had little doubt that Gale could as well. At 3:55 she was just pulling chocolate chips cookies out of the oven when she hears the doorbell ring. She quickly turns the oven off and drops her mitts on her way to the door. She takes once last glance in the mirror before snapping herself out of it. They’re going to study so it doesn’t matter that her hair seems to have extra bounce to it, or that she’s hidden her lucky old Taylor Swift concert tee underneath a long sleeved gray pullover. When she pulls the door open, she’s greeted by Gale Hawthorne looking exceptional in well-fitted jeans, a black waffle Henley and a backpack slung over one shoulder.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she said in a voice that sounded completely foreign to her. She stepped aside and gestured for him to come in. He walked in and glanced around the foyer with appreciation. She pulled at her top and hoped she didn’t have vpl in her leggings.

“It smells really nice in here,” he said.

“Oh I just made cookies so-“

“Madge-ician did I hear the doorbell?” her father’s voice came from around the corner. Madge suppressed a groan. 

“Yes, daddy. Gale just got here."

“Who’s Gale? I thought Benjamin was coming over,” his voice got louder as he appeared and stopped suddenly at the sight of Gale standing in front of him.

“Daddy I told you, Benjamin and Gale are coming over to study. Gale is actually my lab partner in biology. We’re having some trouble with the material so Benjamin is going to help us. Anyways, this is Gale. Gale, this is my father”

“Robert. It’s very nice to meet you Gale,” her father said, sticking his hand out, which Gale reciprocated with what Madge could tell was a firm handshake.

“Likewise. Madge has helped me a lot this semester. I honestly couldn’t have done it without her.” Gale said, giving a sideways glance to Madge, making her want to melt into the floor. 

“Well, Madgey,” Gah, could he stop with the nicknames, “I left money for pizza or chinese or whatever you want to order on the fridge,” and with that he headed back upstairs.

“Oh and remember keep it down. Your mother is in her room,” he shouted from upstairs. Madge winced and shook her head.

Beetee arrived just minutes after, minutes that Madge spent showing Gale the dining room where she intended for them to study. She watched as he set his backpack down and pulled out his worn green notebook. A notebook Madge had become very familiar with over the course of the last few months. The doorbel pulled both of them out of a trance Madge opened the door to Beetee with Gale standing behind her. Gale’s presence just inches from her body forced her to recall the day in the music room when they sat so close together and his lips touched hers and she could barely welcome Beetee inside. She introduced the two boys and they did the standard manly handshake and head nod, but before she knew it, they were sitting at the table- books and notebooks out, Madge’s notecards spread across the mahogany table and they were getting down to business. Beetee had grabbed a cookie, but other than that he was all business. That was probably her favorite thing about Beetee, he meant when he said he would tutor her. He didn’t mess around. He knew she was serious and so was he, he helped her and she couldn’t thank him enough. He was being really helpful with Gale as well. Gale was being so studious and serious asking question after question and clearly grasping the subject matter as Beetee thoughtfully and carefully explained it to the two of them. Gale was downright distracting to Madge. He shouldn’t be allowed to look that good and be thoughtful and curious. It pissed her off, especially when Beetee had to get her attention when the doorbell rang with the pizza. They took a brief respite to eat the pizza, where Beetee regaled them with horror stories from Ms. Coin's AP bio class. She and Gale regularly exchanged glances as though to say "thank god we're not in there." After three hours, Gale declared himself studied out and Madge had to agree, she was tired, but she had to admit, Beetee had helped tremendously, but she was worried that Gale would leave before Beetee and that was the last thing she wanted. She tried her hardest to communicate to him to not leave just yet. She clung to his sleeve as Beetee climbed into his car, waving to them both before driving off. Madge was grateful for Beetee, but she needed a moment alone with Gale, and when Gale turned to her to presumably say his goodbyes before turning to his old truck she pressed up onto her toes and planted her mouth squarely on his. 

“Not just once,” she murmured against his lips, “more than once.” He didn’t say anything he just gripped her hips and deepened the kiss. Madge sighed into his cheek and kept going back for more. This was everything she had been dreaming about for the past three weeks. 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “I’m sorry I turned away from you. You’re too good for me,” he panted against her mouth.

“I want you. How could I possibly be too good for you?” she replied before fastening her lips against his and he turned her around, pressing her against his truck. She was unaware how long they stayed there, until she was shivering in the chill air, and he pressed one last kiss to her lips, promising to see her the next day. For once, Madge couldn’t wait for biology.


End file.
